This new poinsettia cultivar, `Eckabia`, originated as an induced self-branching sport of a seedling known as "N-33" (not patented) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of its upright, bright red flower bracts, medium dark green foliage, self branching characteristics, and mid-season flowering response; traits that distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, `Eckabia` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. "N-33" is a proprietary plant and there are no specimens in the public domain. Poinsettia "N-33" is not self-branching in that no axillary branches develop as long as the apical bud is not removed (pinched). `Eckabia` is self-branching in that during development axillary branches elongate without removal of the apical bud. If under short day conditions, the axillary branches will develop inflorescences. Poinsettia `Eckabia` most closely resembles poinsettia `559` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,773), but differs in these aspects: `Eckabia` has darker green foliage, more rugose flower bracts and an earlier flowering response than `559` under the same cultural conditions. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `Eckabia` held true from generation to generation.